El Día de la Catástrofe
by Escriba
Summary: Y llegó la jornada donde los mutantes se reunieron para salvar los últimos restos de esperanza, pero lo único que hubo fue Dolor. CAP.4
1. Jean

**Nota:** La Patrulla X, y los mutantes en general, son propiedad de Marvel, y son utilizados en esta historia sin ánimo de lucro (bueno, igual ánimo sí hay, pero lo que no existe es _posibilidad_ de que yo gane dinero con esto). Los versos del principio de cada capítulo son del _Requiem_ y del _Stabat Mater_.

Bueno, mientras me baja la musa para las otras historias que estoy escribiendo, dejo un par de capítulos de ésta. No tengo prisa en terminarla. Lo siento, lo que va antes, va antes. Aquellos que han leído otras narraciones mías, tienen una idea sobre de qué va; aquellos que no, decir que es parte de mi universo inventado y cuenta lo que ocurre en un día ominoso para los mutantes.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos.

* * *

_Kyrie eleison._

_Christe eleison._

_Kyrie eleison._

* * *

No sé si creo en Dios.

Cuando era Fénix y mi poder psíquico trascendía cualquier barrera no lo sentí. No capté el rastro psiónico de un ser que hubiera creado el Universo, o de alguien que nos vigilara y cuidara. Sí que capté a los Celestiales. Pero no a Dios.

Tal vez los Celestiales sean ahora Dios. Tal vez siempre lo fueron, aunque ellos mismos no lo crean.

Ahora estoy a punto de hacer algo que, probablemente, vaya contra Dios, contra natura y contra todo lo dispuesto. Pero es la única forma de conseguir una pequeña esperanza de futuro para mis hijos. Si voy al infierno tras conseguirlo no me importará.

No quiero morir. Me aterra que éste sea mi último día de vida, que vaya a morir en la fría Antártida, con mi cerebro más frito que un "Kentucky fried chicken". Aunque aún me aterroriza más la posibilidad de sobrevivir y quedarme sola, la posibilidad de que aquellas personas a quienes quiero mueran el día de hoy.

Ninguno de nosotros ha comentado nada de esto. Al menos, no en voz alta. Incluso Scott y yo hemos evitado hablar del tema. Revisamos el testamento y lo dejamos todo bien atado de cara a futuras eventualidades, pero no dijimos una palabra mientras lo hacíamos. El silencio ha cubierto cada una de nuestras disposiciones.

Hoy mismo, por ejemplo, mientras descansaba para poder soportar el trabajo que ahora me espera, Scott no se ha despedido de mí. Ha salido para llevar a los niños al colegio, callando, casi como si se avergonzara de su comportamiento. No me ha dicho adiós; sólo me ha besado, con la cauta dulzura de los tímidos, y lo único que ha salido de sus labios ha sido "nos veremos en la Antártida". Antes de salir ha murmurado un quedo "te quiero". Conozco lo suficiente a mi marido para saber que ésa era su forma de despedirse.

No le he respondido. De repente he sentido ganas de llorar y un miedo horrible.

No quiero decirle adiós. No puede morirse si no me he despedido de él.

Es irracional, lo sé. Encuentro, sin embargo, tranquilizadora la filosofía griega de "palabra-cosa-verdad". Si no digo "adiós", Scott nunca se irá.

Ahora se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí, en primera línea de fuego, vigilando por si viene alguien con intención de desbaratar nuestro plan. Lo siento en mi mente, como un faro en la oscuridad. Mi luz, mi guía.

El profesor Xavier coge mi mano, con su acostumbrado toque suave. Me sonríe con calor.

Es la hora.

Todos nosotros nos colocamos alrededor de la extraña estructura electrónica que servirá para llevar a cabo el trabajo. Es nuestro Cerebro particular. Yo me asombro al ver esta gigantesca mole, fruto de años de investigación científica. Y yo soy la menos impresionada; muchas de las personas aquí reunidas ni siquiera habían visto el antiguo Cerebro. A la mayoría no los había visto jamás. Son todos (o casi todos) los telépatas de la Tierra. Encontrarlos nos costó tanto como construir este enorme Cerebro. Convencerlos aún más.

No me extraña. Si de repente me viniera un tipo calvo en silla de ruedas y acento de colegio caro diciéndome que debía usar mis apenas desarrollados y malditos poderes para borrarle la memoria a la humanidad, le mandaría a freír espárragos. Ni siquiera le hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente para advertirme que hay un 90 por ciento de posibilidades de morir.

Charles me aprieta fuerte la mano derecha. Yo cojo de mala gana la que está a mi izquierda. Es Emma Frost. No dice nada, sólo me mira con sus ojos hundidos por un inaudito terror.

No quiero morir.


	2. Scott

_

* * *

_

Mors stupebit et natura,

_cum resurget criatura,_

_judicanti responsura._

* * *

Me informan por el intercomunicador de que los telépatas se disponen a comenzar su misión.

Es una locura. No debí permitir que ocurriera. No puede salir bien y, aunque saliera bien, el coste será demasiado alto.

No quiero perder a Jean. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder a Jean. No otra vez. No ahora.

Pero la situación en la que nos encontramos es insostenible. Si esos psicópatas están en posesión de nuestras fichas, no duraremos mucho tiempo. Nos localizarán y matarán. Eso si tenemos suerte.

Y nadie hará nada. La gente mirará hacia otro lado mientras esos bastardos nos arrastran hacia sus camiones. No les importa, sólo somos sucios mutantes. Y aunque les importara daría igual: el miedo es la moneda de cambio hoy en día. Si te quejas en alto, verás como pronto unos "alegres" hombres de negro llegan a tu casa, te detienen por vete tú a saber qué y no vuelves a aparecer. Entonces tu familia y tus amigos agacharán la cabeza y dirán filosóficamente: "era amigo de los mutis".

Primero se llevaron a los comunistas…

Luché contra Magneto desde el principio, su idea del "con nosotros o contra nosotros" siempre me pareció excesiva, aunque personalmente no sea un amante del "ser humano".

El hombre es el único animal racional… Risas, por favor.

Ahora, en cambio, sufro la tentación de retomar el papel de Erik y sojuzgar a los humanos.

Ellos atacaron primero.

El viento comienza a arreciar y a mi espalda se alza un resplandor blanquecino (aunque yo lo vea rosáceo), cegador.

Es el cielo abriendo sus puertas. Es mi llameante ángel de la guarda dando su vida por nosotros.

No pienses en _eso_.

— Alguien viene – murmura la voz de Lobezno, a mi lado.

Por supuesto, yo no veo nada, sólo la helada tundra, pero he aprendido a fiarme de los instintos de este hombre.

Cojo mis catalejos y dirijo mi vista hacia el punto que señala.

Veo una polvareda; el tipo de señal que deja un vehículo pesado al avanzar. Sólo que, a esta distancia, esa nube es demasiado grande para corresponder a un solo vehículo.

Mi mandíbula se tensa automáticamente.

Se suponía que éste era un ataque sorpresa.

La ventisca arrecia aún más fuerte.

Esto no me gusta nada.


	3. Jamie

**Nota:** Siempre he creído que la gente piensa de forma clara y precisa, aunque luego sólo sepa cuatro palabras para describir sus pensamientos. Por eso he hecho que Jamie se exprese así, porque está pensando. No es un pedante al hablar ni nada parecido. Por cierto, no utilizo para Pícara el nombre que le dieron los de la Marvel. Yo ya tenía pensado uno antes y no me ha apetecido cambiarlo.

* * *

_Daigne, ô mère, source d'amour,_

_Me faire éprouver tes souffrances_

_pour que je pleure avec toi._

* * *

— Mamá, ¿falta mucho? – pregunto, cruzando las piernas hasta hacerme daño.

Ella me mira gravemente.

— Jamie, te dije en la gasolinera si querías ir al servicio.

— ¡Entonces no tenía ganas!

Mi madre suspira y mira hacia delante muy fijamente, mientras conduce.

Cuando mamá se enfada, aprieta los dientes y eso marca su mandíbula y endurece sus facciones. Su mechón blanco parece arder. Pero aún así, es más bella que un ángel.

— Llegaremos pronto. ¿Puedes esperar?

— No.

Suspira todavía más fuerte. Tabalea sobre el volante. Chasquea la lengua varias veces. Toda ella es un concierto en vivo: _La Colère de Malicia_, Opus 531.

Cuando sea mayor, compondré música sobre todos sus estados de ánimo.

— ¿Estás enfadada? – pregunto, en un hilo de voz, temiendo la respuesta.

De repente, la melodía cambia, la dulcificación de su expresión da paso a un adagio lento. Arrepentimiento.

— No, no estoy enfadada. Sólo estoy… _molesta_. No hay ningún baño a 20 kilómetros a la redonda, Jamie.

La forma en que dice mi nombre es como escuchar el trino de un pájaro. Un pájaro sureño.

— Lo siento.

Ella me mira otra vez, en una mezcla de amor y socarronería. Me pasa una mano por el pelo. Pizzicato.

— No te preocupes. Y disfruta. Es un viaje.

Miro por la ventana y observo el paisaje.

Aburridos árboles dejan caer sus ramas hacia un ancho río de un indeterminado color orgánico que fluye con la parsimonia propia de un anciano en plena canícula.

Mi madre tiene una idea muy curiosa de las vacaciones.

Vacaciones, ¡ja! ¿A quién intenta engañar? Todos sabemos lo que ocurre. Incluso el imbécil de Danny. Somos niños, no idiotas. Llevan mucho tiempo comportándose muy raro: hablando en voz baja, callándose cuando entramos en la habitación, mimándonos…

Van a hacer algo muy serio. Tal vez mueran. Es un presentimiento que me ronda desde hace varias noches, pero no se lo he contado a los demás, no quiero asustarles. Aunque creo que Aisha lo sospecha. Bueno, su madre es una diosa, algo habrá heredado.

Y ahora mamá me lleva a Mississippi. Así, sin más. No sé dónde está papá. Tal vez sea para hacerme olvidar esa pregunta por lo que mi madre me lleva de viaje. Aisha es silenciosa, Nick cauto, Aurora muy niña y Daniel demasiado imbécil. Sólo Sarah y yo nos encaramos con los mayores. Sarah, sin embargo, se ha retraído a un caparazón de miedo estos últimos días, como si hubiera adquirido el don de su madre y hubiese leído las mentes de todos.

Y yo estoy "de viaje". Pero mamá no se va a librar de mis preguntas.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

Trémolo. Sus dedos suben y bajan por el volante.

— Haciendo su trabajo – responde al fin.

Traducción: robando o en misión suicida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – demando.

— Nada.

Sus ojos escrutan el horizonte. Cuando mamá miente, evita mirarme.

— Quiero saber qué pasa.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no ocurre nada.

— Os portáis muy raro.

— Nos comportamos como siempre.

— Planeáis algo…

— Jamie—

— ¿Vais a… a… morir?

Un latido.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Quiere aparentar indignación, pero yo noto su miedo.

— Lo adiviné.

— _No_ vamos a morir. –Pausa. Suspiro. Pausa-. _Nadie_ morirá.

Mi madre es una optimista crónica. Papá dice que hacen una pareja tan buena porque él tiene pesimismo para dos y ella posee la moral de treinta.

Papá.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

— Está bien. –Se muerde el labio inferior porque se da cuenta de que no ha contestado a mi pregunta-. Está… cerca.

Bajo la cabeza y comienzo a rascar el salpicadero. Ris-ras. Melodía de angustia. "Cerca" es bueno. "Cerca" es mejor que lejos. "Cerca" es seguridad.

"Cerca" no me dice nada.

— Ahí adelante hay un campo de hierba –dice de repente mi madre, un timbre algo histérico en la voz-. Pararemos allí, ¿vale? Estiraré las piernas mientras tú le cambias el agua al canario. –Sacude la cabeza afirmativamente, con energía, como para convencerse a sí misma.

Cuando para el coche, el crujido del asfalto suena tétrico.

— ¿Quieres… que te ayude?

Yo la miro escandalizado.

Hay tres cosas que un niño de seis años puede hacer solo: comer, vestirse y mear.

Así que me alejo muy digno, para demostrar lo mayor que soy. Aunque vuelva con las zapatillas mojadas, como siempre.

La hierba es muy alta. Me llega al cuello, como un sereno mar vegetal.

Sería un buen sitio para esconderse.

De hecho, escucho ruidos. Y no soy yo (yo sé el ruido que hago). Algo parece moverse entre el verdor… ¿arrastrándose?

Es un conejo. Seguro que es un conejo. _Tiene que ser_ un conejo.

Pero es demasiado grande para ser un conejo.

Uh-oh. Son _varios_ conejos. Las briznas de hierba se mueven en diferentes lugares, en la distancia.

— ¿Mamá? – llamó con un hilo de voz, dándome la vuelta.

Ella reconoce mi mirada y se alarma. Casi puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerarse.

— ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!

Echo a correr hacia ella. Mamá es muy fuerte, ella me protegerá.

Si llego.

Tan pronto como me alejo unas zancadas, los movimientos se convierten en agazapadas sombras que avanzan. Vienen rápido hacia mí.

Cuando están a un par de metros, surgen de un salto.

Son hombres armados.

— ¡Jamie! – grita mi madre al tiempo que se lanza hacia mi posición.

Uno de los hombres va a alcanzarme, pero mamá me coge en brazos antes y lo aleja de una patada. Le ha dado con todas sus fuerzas; ahora debería estar sobrevolando Seattle.

Apenas se ha movido unos pasos.

Veo el pánico en los ojos de mi madre mientras corre hacia el coche.

— Vuela – pido, angustiado.

— No… puedo – responde ella, más angustiada aún.

— ¡Alto! –grita uno de los hombres, apuntando con su arma-. ¡Alto, puta muti! O te reviento la cabeza, ¡a ti y al niño!

Mamá se detiene, poniendo mi cuerpo entre ella y el coche, de modo que quede protegido entre ambos.

Estamos rodeados.

Si hubiera estado sola, los habría atacado, pero conmigo… Yo soy más importante.

La odiaré por esto, estoy seguro. Puedo escuchar el tono de su voz cuando dice "me rindo" y suena a resignación.

— Sabía que no eras tan estúpida como para sacrificar al chico – se alza otra voz a nuestra espalda.

Corresponde a un hombre fuerte y barbudo que se acerca a nosotros con paso seguro. No me gusta su sonrisa. Tampoco su voz.

— Hola, Jessie. Cuánto tiempo.

Los ojos verdes de mi madre brillan coléricos, los de él, divertidos. Un rayo de sol hace destacar un perfecto mechón blanco en el cabello castaño del desconocido.

Odiaré a mi madre por esto.


	4. Ororo

**Nota:** Me ha resultado un poco triste escribir este capítulo. El siguiente será sobre Kurt y luego volveré a Jean de nuevo, haciendo una nueva ronda. Creo que escribiré tres partes de la historia para cada personaje. Al menos, ese es el plan. Iba a terminar el capítulo 4 de "El proceso de congelación…" antes, pero me he atascado de lo lindo.

Por cierto, ¿hay alguna razón por la que un montón de gente se haya saltado el capítulo 2? ¿Hay alguna clase de problema o es sólo que no les gustaba Scott?

* * *

_Liber scriptum proferetur,_

_i__n quo totum continetur,_

_unde mundus judicetur._

* * *

Me gusta la Teoría del Caos.

Encuentro reconfortante la idea de que el movimiento o acción de algo minúsculo pueda trastocar las condiciones del resto de las cosas. Me gusta esa impredecibilidad.

Si eso es posible, nada es seguro o concreto; hay esperanzas de que podamos cambiar las cosas. La invariabilidad no existe, ni tampoco ningún libro donde se relaten todos los hechos por venir.

Conozco a quienes creen a pies juntillas que el futuro está calculado y no puede cambiarse. Incluso Eri lo creía.

Alguna vez dejaré de sentir esta mezcla de resquemor y añoranza al acordarme de él.

Al fin y al cabo, no estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo ¿y qué me dio? Bueno, aparte de dos hijos, una visión diferente del Sueño, contactos por todo el mundo, dinero para aburrirme, mis mejores noches de sexo, una nueva vocación, tres nuevas plantas y la posibilidad de tener una doble vida.

Una doble vida que adoro y que me ayuda a descargar la tensión.

Oh, cállate.

No creo que "descargar la tensión" sea estar en los Altos del Golán, vigilando l presencia de posibles terroristas mientras mis compañeros de la Patrulla, sobre todo Jean, se dejan la vida para borrarle la mente a media humanidad que desea exterminarnos.

No pienses en ello. Tú sólo estate aquí y observa las pautas energéticas a tu alrededor. Cualquier pequeño cambio.

También por eso me gusta la Teoría del Caos. Te puede salvar la vida.

Pero si esa teoría fuera cierta, todo este sacrificio sería inútil. La creación del nuevo Cerebro y el plan para modificar la mente de aquellos que nos buscan son consecuencia del aviso de Eri; de la visión que él tenía del futuro.

Una visión procedente de un libro escrito por un pobre chico precognitivo hace 700 años.

Ríete de "Terminador". ¡Ríete de Destino! Incluso _ella_ estaba dentro del Plan. El Plan que nos asegurará el futuro.

Hasta ahora sólo ha asegurado dolor. Dolor y muerte.

El mismo dolor y la misma cantidad de muerte que flota en esta tierra, derramándose por las esquinas, escapándose a través del aliento de sus habitantes.

Sagrada Israel, tierra de Dios.

Con independencia de mi religión, no creo que ningún dios supuestamente bondadoso y protector desee que se mate en su nombre y en su tierra.

— Una perspectiva espeluznante, ¿verdad?

A punto estoy de desnucarme cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a Sabra. Jamás hubiera supuesto que tuviera mis mismas ideas.

— Esas montañas, con asesinos escondidos en sus angosturas, dispuestos a volarnos la cabeza.

Asiento, un poco para terminar la conversación. Estoy tan acostumbrada a trabajar con telépatas que a veces olvido que la mayoría de la gente _no_ lo es. No todos piensan igual que yo. Y, por supuesto, no lo hace Sabra; por mucho que haya cambiado últimamente.

Sigue llevando la chapa con la estrella de David pegada a su pecho, como una especie de escudo. Aunque ya no trabaje para el Mossad, ni para el Gobierno israelí, no significa que se sienta menos judía o menos patriota. Ahora trabaja para "su gente". Desgraciadamente, el Mossad no lo ve así. Creen que ella les traicionó, cuando fue al revés. Sabra hubiera muerto por ellos, convencida de que actuaba con la razón en una mano y el permiso de Dios en la otra; pero cuando vio que se consideraban preventivamente _a bebés_ como terroristas, según su poder mutante; cuando vio que verdaderos doctores Frankestein (por no decir Mengele) trabajaban para ellos, eligiendo niños mutantes para "entrenarlos" o simplemente para "experimentar" con ellos; cuando vio las fosas comunes de aquellos que no habían sobrevivido a las "pruebas científicas"; entonces, decidió que ya no podía estar en su mismo bando.

Eso no significa que se uniera a los palestinos. Oh, no, tú no te unes a la gente que pone bombas en tus ciudades, amenaza de muerte a tu pueblo y te escupe a la cara. Hay un gran margen entre estar desengañada y ser una traidora. Curiosamente, los fanáticos no suelen verlo, así que Sabra se convirtió en una paria.

— Esto está muy tranquilo comento. Por lo usual, me gusta el silencio. Pero hoy no.

— _Sospechosamente_ tranquilo.

— Puedes sacar a Sabra del Mossad… - murmuró.

Ella parece haberme escuchado y se relaja, dejando caer sus hombros apenas un centímetro. Sigue espiando el horizonte, aunque esta vez su actitud sea menos beligerante. Se me ocurre, de repente y sin que venga a cuento, que tiene cierto aire a Tessa.

El viento continúa soplando entre las montañas.

— ¿Y…? –comienzo. Ella parpadea, como si volviera de lejos, y me mira-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando esta misión termine?

— Oh… Pues… Neal Shaara me invitó a pasar unos días en su ciudad.

— ¿El joven Shaara, el que lanza rayos de plasma?

— Sí, el mismo. –Hay un leve cambio en el brillo ocular de Sabra. O tal vez sea mi imaginación-. He pensado en aceptar su oferta. Me vendrá bien desconectar antes de volver a proteger este lugar.

Echa un vistazo a su espalda y yo la imito. Tras el muro donde nos apostamos se apiñan un centenar de chabolas, en diferentes fases de preparación a la "provisionalidad" que suele durar décadas. Los abandonados; los parias de los parias viven aquí. Mutantes de ambos bandos que han huido para no ser, o bien utilizados por sus poderes, o bien asesinados a causa de los mismos. ¿Y no es irónico que palestinos e israelíes tengan algo en común? Ésta es la nueva gente de Sabra. Es a ellos a quienes protege de cualquier abuso. Y ellos, en contrapartida, la adoran.

— ¿No temes dejarlos a merced del ejército israelí? – pregunto.

Sabra no esconde su expresión de contrariedad.

— Temo más a Hezbolá.

— ¿Por qué los israelíes no se atreverían a atacar un asentamiento civil?

— Porque no están tan _necesitados_ –replica ella, apretando los dientes-. Si alguien requiere la ayuda de mutantes con poderes destructivos, esos son los terroristas. Israel ya los tiene. –Sabra hace crujir su mandíbula-. Además, el ejército israelí está más preocupado por neutralizar milicianos que por capturar a unos mutantes renegados.

— ¿Ya estás intentando sacar de quicio a la pobre Sabra? – pregunta de repente una voz femenina a nuestra espalda.

Yo me giro para obsequiar a la recién llegada con mi mejor expresión seria de ceja arqueada.

— Gatasombra – saluda Sabra.

Kitty, perdón, _Katherine_ sonríe de oreja a oreja, obviando nuestro malestar. Hay un brillo especial en sus ojos. De hecho, toda ella parece irradiar una cálida luz interior.

El embarazo le sienta bien.

— Tú, Ororo, deberías dejar de criticar tanto a los israelíes, que se te nota el plumero pro-palestino –me echa en cara, señalándome con el dedo índice-. Y tú, ex agente _bat-seraph_, deberías dejar de ser tan… tan… _sabra_.

— ¿Eso era un chiste? – pregunta Sabra, poniendo cara de incredulidad-. Porque si lo era, deja que te diga que tu sentido del humor es pésimo.

— ¡Ey! –exclama Kitten, perdón, Katherine-. A Peter le encanta mi sentido del humor.

— Oh, apuesto a que sí – señala Sabra, mordaz-. ¿Eso te lo dice _antes_ o _después_ de acostarse contigo?

Gatasombra deja caer su mandíbula, aparentando impresión.

— No te metas con la niña –le replico-. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de no mucho ya no podrá disfrutar de esos placeres maritales.

— Veremos entonces qué dice Coloso de su sentido del humor – añade Sabra.

— ¿Sabéis que sois de lo más cruel? –nos acusa Ki—Katherine-. Debo solamente a mi infinita paciencia el poder soportar lo insoportable.

Yo me río a carcajadas.

— ¿Paciencia? –repito, incrédula-. Kitty, tú nunca has poseído ni una pizca de paciencia.

— _Katherine_ – me corrige ella, puntillosa.

— Oh, sí, Katherine. Lo siento, Katherine Pryde-Rasputina, señora.

Ella deja de sonreír un momento, dejando entrever una seria expresión.

— Es _mi nombre_, Ororo.

Esto es importante para ella.

— Lo sé –concedo-. Me costará un poco acostumbrarme, eso es todo.

— Si te cuesta hacerte a su nombre, ¿cómo vas a superar el que sea madre? – me pincha Sabra.

— Había pensado en Prozac.

— Si te sirve de ayuda –interviene Katherine-, puedo llamar al bebé así.

— ¿Y arrebatarte el privilegio de traumatizarlo con un nombre horrible? Creo que no – me niego.

— ¿Habéis pensado ya en alguno? – quiere saber Sabra.

— Todavía no hemos discutido el asunto. Además, si me lo preguntaran ahora, optaría por "gracias a Dios que las nauseas han terminado".

— Un nombre un poco largo – opino.

— Seguro que existe una variante en hebreo, más corta –dice Sabra apenas sonriendo. Luego vuelve a su seriedad acostumbrada-. Es bueno que tu embarazo vaya sin complicaciones y que lo único de lo que debas preocuparte sea del nombre. Nuestro pueblo necesita noticias esperanzadoras.

— ¿Te refieres a los mutantes o a los judíos? – inquiere Katherine.

— Ambos.

— Esperemos que el día de hoy traiga también buenas nuevas – dice Gatasombra.

— Yo sólo espero que todo salga bien – murmuro.

— Seguro que sí, ya lo verás – me anima Katherine.

Me doy la vuelta para que no vea mi expresión de dolor. Hay tanta esperanza en su voz, tanta inocencia, tanta juventud. A pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, sigue siendo una niña. Si algo sale mal…

— No deberías estar aquí –digo, intentando reprimir la amargura en mi voz-. Este lugar es peligroso.

Puedo escuchar el bufido de Katherine.

— Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Soy mutante. Embarazada, además. Si me pillan, estaré igual de muerta aquí que en Helsinki.

— Pero aquí hay más _posibilidades_ de que te capturen –explico, obcecada-. El ejército israelí puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que el Gobierno israelí tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de un grupo de mutantes renegados? –salta Sabra-. Somos el último de sus problemas.

Qué curioso, que aún tenga tanta fe en su Gobierno.

— Lo que tú dig—

Un relámpago de energía pura enciende el cielo. Pero sólo yo puedo verlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Sabra poniéndose en guardia.

— Creo que los telépatas ya han comenzado.

Oleadas de luz se extienden sobre mí como una aurora boreal. Tienen un aspecto extrañamente reconfortante y hacen cosquillear mis dedos.

Por un momento, me siento volar sin despegar los pies del suelo.

Casi puedo escuchar el trino de los pájaros. No, un momento. El ruido va cambiando de timbre, hasta convertirse en un chirrido.

Como el de un carro de combate.

_Muchos_ carros de combate.

— Sabra, alguien viene.

Ella no me contesta.

— ¡Sabra!

Me doy la vuelta, al tiempo que vuelvo a mi visión normal. La mujer se encuentra mirando más allá del muro, hacia las montañas. Su expresión está desencajada.

Una sombra oscura, como una oruga gigante, avanza a los pies de las montañas, levantando una densa nube de polvo. Cojo los catalejos y miro a través de ellos. Es un ejército acercándose a nosotros.

Son israelíes.

— Debemos dar aviso –hablo. Sabra no dice nada.- ¡Kitty, ordena la evacuación!

Ella no discute por el nombre; asiente y corre hacia las chabolas. Un estruendo y un temblor en el muro le hacen perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, pero logra recuperarse y sigue alejándose.

Yo me doy la vuelta. Un nuevo estruendo y temblor.

— ¡Nos están disparando! – grita Sabra como si no pudiera creerlo.

Voy a replicar, cuando veo el estallido proveniente de varios puntos de la masa oscura que es el ejército atacante.

Todos los impactos dan de lleno en la pared bajo nuestros pies.

Trato de volar.

No puedo. Mis poderes no responden.

Caigo de espaldas contra los escombros, golpeándome en la cabeza.

Diosa, no permitas que pierda el conoci—


End file.
